Primera vez
by Hinaluna
Summary: Minato entra a la casa de los Uzumaki. Todo está callado. Sólo puede ver la figura de Kushina quitándose los zapatos. Traga gordo. Están solos. Él y ella solos en el mismo espacio, respirando el mismo oxigeno y los ojos de Kushina parecen decir algo.


**Pareja: **Mina/Kushi.

**Capitulos:** One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo historias sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**Lemon. OoC. Errores Ortograficos. Lenguaje Soez. Gráfico (¿?)

* * *

_**Primera vez**_

* * *

— Permiso —susurró Minato mientras seguía los pasos de Kushina. Trataba de hacer el mínimo de ruido así que tuvo sumo cuidado al cerrar la puerta. La oscuridad reinaba en aquel pasillo de madera que llevaba hacía una escalera triste y una batalla de puertas abiertas.

Tragó gordo echando una rápida mirada a la mesa de retratos que descansaba al lado del paraguas de tomates y zanahorias. Reinaba un silencio de muerte que hacía que los objetos y pertenecías vibraran. Fijó sus ojos temblorosos en la figura de Uzumaki que se bamboleaba quitándose los zapatos y prendiendo la luz de la escalera y pasillo. La claridad le abrumó, más no hubo respuesta de otro ser vivo que no fuesen los lentos pasos inciertos de su novia que se arrastraba rascándose la espalda.

Tragó una vez.

Tragó dos veces con fuerza, preocupado.

Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire gigantesca que casi lo dejó sin respiración. Rascó su nuca, mientras daba otra mirada entornada al lugar. Kushina se había detenido a recoger sus zapatos y lo miró con cierta duda en el rostro. Algo en su faz había cambiado… ¿Acaso estaba sonrojada?

Volvió a colocarse nervioso y retiró los ojos del cuerpo de su novia. Fijó la mirada en la foto de la familia Uzumaki. No es como si los padres de Kushina siempre estuviesen en casa, pero al menos las veces que había ido a visitarla o estudiar junto con ella siempre estaban presentes, sin excepciones. Ella nunca —nunca en mayúscula para reafirmar— lo había invitado cuando estaba sola en aquella morada oscura, mucho menos había hecho pretensiones de que viniese cuando estaba en la soledad rutinaria que le acompañaba por la cantidad de trabajo que caracterizaba a sus familiares. Llevaban un año de relación y jamás había podido disfrutar de un momento a solas con su novia en un lugar que no fuese público; y la verdad no le molestaba, así se ahorraba momentos incómodos innecesarios —ya le bastaba y sobraba con la tremenda sinceridad de Uzumaki—.

— ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó algo nervioso pero deseoso de una respuesta. Un cantillo en la cabeza se repitió como coro: _"Que estén, que estén"._ No es que le agradaran sus suegros, a decir verdad cada vez que los veía poco hablaba con ellos más que los respetuosos saludos y las incomodas preguntas sobre el futuro. La voz de Kushina se tornó temblorosa, más lo miraba a los ojos con intensidad. Abrió los labios luego de humedecerlos.

— No están.

Soltó con simpleza tratando de que aquellas dos palabras resumieran algo que él no entendía —o que al menos no quería entender—. Parpadeaba esperando una respuesta de él. Minato simplemente se dignó a mirarla como si aquello no pudiese contestar a ciencia cierta nada. Sonrió incomodo, algo hipócrita y tosió por lo bajo llevándose unos dedos hacia el cabello y revolviendo con nerviosismo el mismo, sus ojos brillaban hacia la pared.

— Ya.

El silencio llenó la casa y sobre todo aquel pasillo que no podía contener sus dos cuerpos. Las piernas de Kushina temblaban bajo su corta falda que se hacía tentativa debido a su nerviosismo. Sus manos sudaban frío. Minato, mientras tanto, trataba de llevar los ojos a cualquier punto interesante pero cada vez que movía los parpados se encontraban con la esbelta figura de ella esperando algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer o decir.

Le sonrió destensandose y dio un paso infalso que sólo le sirvió para esperanzar a la joven que le sonrió asintiendo, aunque por un momento no parecía muy convencida. Tragó de nuevo haciendo que su garganta se resecara. Las manos de ella estaban tendidas a cada lado de sus prominentes caderas y su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración irregular. Namikaze llevó las manos hacia su bolso haciendo el intento de sacar un libro —algún salvador que se sacrificara por él—, mientras temblaba con torpeza. Se sentía como un idiota que ni siquiera podía mirarla con sinceridad. Sabía que si se le quedaba mirando a los ojos grises terminaría por ceder a sus pretensiones o se pondría a llorar como un bebé; también había una gran probabilidad de que ella lo matara a golpes. Quería escapar de ese lugar, de ese maldito pasillo que se hacía cada vez más estrecho y hacia que sus cuerpos caminaran hacia el otro.

Kushina pudo notar sus intenciones de sacar el libro de matemática y bufó por lo bajo. Minato era o muy inocente o un completo idiota. Negó algo molesta pero los pensamientos confusos no la dejaron ser hiriente con él, podía ver su rostro pálido por el miedo y sus labios —que le llamaban— tratando de conseguir las palabras adecuadas; soltó con brutalidad:

— No vamos a estudiar matemática —dejó por sentado sin hacer ningún movimiento en el cuerpo. Creyó que aquella frase era lo suficiente sugerente para que él entendiese a donde iban sus intenciones. Minato reaccionó favorable, subió los ojos y la miró con los labios abiertos y el cuerpo tenso.

Lo sabía. Él sabía cuando ella entró tan nerviosa a la casa, cuando todas las luces se tornaron apagadas y no había sonido existente de algún adulto alrededor. No sabía porqué ocurría tan a la tempestiva, sin siquiera hablarlo con él o consultar que pensaba, pero estaba allí en el pasillo de ella esperando a que él tomase el primer paso. Obviamente no pensaba hacerlo, no después de tanta vueltas le había dado al tema y concluido con lógica. Trató de virar el tema preguntándole directamente —jugando a que ella se avergonzara y olvidase sus intenciones—:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo qué por qué? —Reviró Kushina algo insultada— ¿No es obvio?

No. No lo era. Bueno sí, pero él no quería que lo fuese. No estaba preparado, debía tener la mente preparada y así como los sentimientos. Debía aceptarlo. Él era el sensible de la relación, Kushina siempre lograba hacer todo a los madrazos como _"viniera viniendo"; _pudiendo así adaptarse a una situación como aquella con gran facilidad y conseguir lo que deseaba. Él era débil y sobre todo con ella, por eso era mejor escapar.

— ¿Obvio qué? —Guardó el libro mostrando un semblante molesto— Si no vas a estudiar matemática… ¿Para qué me pediste que viniese contigo a tu casa?

Kushina se sintió ofendida, no sólo porque sus técnicas directas "de seducción" no habían funcionado, sino que además le hablaba en ese tono "molesto" que lo caracterizaba cuando las cosas empezaban a tomar rumbos no deseados. ¿Cuál era el miedo? ¿O de verdad no entendía lo que quería decir? Tomó aire y cerró los ojos mentalizándose. Podía sentir el cuerpo moviente de Minato esperando una respuesta para irse corriendo. Soltó en un grito:

— ¡Para que tengamos sexo!

Vale. Namikaze se quedó en blanco, con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara totalmente sonrojada —incluso tuvo que interponer su maletín entre su cuerpo y el de su novia para retroceder un poco—. No se esperaba una declaración tan sincera, mucho menos con la palabra "sexo" incorporada. La verdad él lo había sospechado desde el principio, su mayor temor: que su novia le pidiese que se propasara. No, él no era ese tipo de chicos que veía la ausencia de los padres como una oportunidad para hacer sus sueños realidad.

¿A quién engañaba? Sólo era un cobarde. Desde hacía un año que había esperado el momento en que Kushina estuviese preparada para un nuevo nivel en la relación, pero nunca sentía que ella hubiese madurado lo suficiente para involucrar el cuerpo a su reciente relación—porqué en cuanto a la reciprocidad de los sentimientos y el crecimiento de los mismos estaban perfectos. Cada vez era más fuerte el lazo que los unía—. ¿Pero qué iba a pensar Kushina sobre tener un contacto tan íntimo como hacer el amor? Porque sí, no era simple sexo. Era hacer el amor con la persona a la cual estas comprometido en un noviazgo, la cual vez todos los días, la cual será tu compañera por un largo —larguísimo, tal vez por siempre para Minato— tiempo. Él no necesitaba apresurar las cosas, prefería cumplir cincuenta y luego profundizar la relación —y sí, se refería a aquel profundizar—.

¿Pero a quién engañaba? Él era un chico y necesitaba de eso: Tener a su novia a su lado y toquetearla. Soñaba con poder poner una mano encima de los senos de Kushina o al menos besar la piel de su nacimiento. Lo más atrevido que la había hecho era besar su cuello y temblaron los dos al comprobar lo enviciante que podía ser el acercamiento de dos cuerpos —eso había sido hacia un mes, tal vez desde allí nacía el creciente deseo de Uzumaki por ser tocada—. Pero tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas; de que en verdad ella no estuviese lista para desnudarse y pedirle que _"entrase en ella", _cosa que no sólo iba ser difícil para Kushina, si no para él de procesar. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse a su novia desnuda? Bueno, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero en la realidad, donde la tuviese a cinco centímetros de sus dedos y pudiese hacerle realmente —con lo estricto de la palabra— todo lo que quisiera.

Eso no podía concebirlo. Prefería aquellos sueños utópicos donde podía tocar a Kushina todo lo que quisiera mientras ella pedía más, porque allí despertaba y sabía que no era verdad y que no tenía que enfrentarla de nuevo. Sí, era un cobarde, pero ella lo ponía de nervios. ¿Qué hacer; cómo actuar? Quería cuidarla, pero sabía que también quería satisfacer sus deseos. ¿Hasta qué punto satisfacerse podía hacerle daño? ¿No estaban yendo muy rápido? ¿Cuál era el apuro?

Trató de tranquilizarse y por un momento lo logro, al menos para parecer maduro al hablar. Trató a su vez de alejar todos los pensamientos lascivos que recorrieron su mente ante el inminente —y sorpresivo— grito de Kushina.

— ¡Es muy pronto! —escapó retrocediendo.

— ¿Pronto? —Kushina no se percató de sus movimientos por el desencanto hasta que él habló de nuevo.

— Sí, no hace falta ir tan rápido —convido tocando la puerta con su espalda—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y tú debes estar preparada; hay que hablarlo.

No pudo agregar más, sintió las manos macizas de ella sobre su pecho haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta. No lo miraba a la cara, tan sólo tenía los ojos gachos y la piel de gallina. Parecía gimotear pero algo en su voz era lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerlo temblar, había roto algo en Kushina y lo supo para cuando expresó con furia debilitada:

— ¡Vete! —Quería hacerlo atravesar la puerta sin abrirla, volvió a hacer que golpease con violencia su espalda contra la puerta mientras él trataba de agarrarse de ella para que no siguiera con aquel acto— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya entendí todo!

La última exclamación la hizo mirándole a los ojos. Sus orbes grises estaban llenas de lágrimas, y sus piernas y brazos temblaban a merced de sus sentimientos. Parecía como si toda la confianza se hubiese ido de su cuerpo y sólo quedaba una chica debilucha que trataba de despegar algo de su pecho. Trató de abrir la puerta de la salida para lanzarlo fuera de su casa, pero el rostro compungido de ella lleno de dolor hizo que Minato la tomara por la cara preocupado.

Jamás hubiese esperado una reacción tan honesta de su parte. Llorar por una respuesta de aquella índole. No podía creerlo, mucho menos entendía la rabia que había desatado sobre ella. Apenas colocó las manos a sus costados ella supo que él quería razonar. Se batuqueó en su cuerpo mientras gritaba que la soltara. Minato insistió, no iba a dejar que ella se molestase con él, mucho menos si no entendía sus sentimientos. Barbulló con molestia y algo de culpa:

— No, no entiendes —aquellas palabras en vez de calmarla la hicieron estamparlo con mayor fuerza contra la puerta. — No entiendo porqué tan repentino… —susurró anonado de que el cuerpo de Kushina empezase a ceder a sus manos, pronto se quedó medio muerto con los dedos entrelazados a la camisa de él.

— Minato no me desea —fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios—, ni un poco.

La casa retumbó. El batallón de cuartos de puertas cerradas esperaba expectante la respuesta del joven que no sólo tenía la cara sonrojada como un tomate —debido a lo directo de la declaración— y los ojos entornados, brillándole. Sus labios se movieron en una irónica sonrisa. Minato quería reírse —muy fuerte, tanto que se le fuera todo el aire de los pulmones y se desmayara—, pero sabía que no era exactamente la idea más brillante, sobre todo, teniendo a su frente a una Kushina furibunda —y decepcionada—. La cara de la peliroja no sólo estaba sonrojada, si no a su vez purpura en las mejillas debido a la tristeza y susto que se había llevado, tenía los ojos algo caídos pero centellantes. Todo su rostro era un conjunto de gestos de enfado y melancolía, suspiró. Minato no quería hablar sobre el tema porqué sentía que la risa se le iba a escapar, no concebía de donde ella había sacado idea tan absurda: ¿Por qué no la desearía? ¿Quién podía pensar algo así? Ella era hermosa, hermosísima, más que hermosísima. Era la única chica que él disfrutaba de su compañía y a la vez producía cambios físicos en él. Teniéndola por allí, canturreando en el salón o si quiera a unos cuantos metros hablando, le producía una fuerte incomodidad en todo el cuerpo, ni que hablar cuando se besaba. Siempre, siempre —y hablaba de siempre— había tenido que contenerse con ella. Se sentía como Jiraiya, mirándola furtivo a los pechos o a las largas piernas que se gastaba, y él no deseaba tener ese tipo de relación.

¿Cómo se suponía que Kushina entendiese que la valoraba si sólo estaba pensando en tocarle aquellos montes de dios? —los cuales era hermosos y grandes; y hoy debido a la petición indecente se veía aún más apetitosos que de costumbre—. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella iba a pensar que él era serio con sus sentimientos si siempre se la pasaba ideando como meter una mano bajo la falda? Claro, había pasado ya un año de relación —no habían excusas—. Pero Uzumaki estaba contenta… ¿No? Ella no se preocupaba por esas cosas ¿No? Jamás pidió que siguiera bajando cuando él besaba su cuello ¿No?

No entendía a las mujeres, punto. Eran un rollo: un día estaban bien con una relación "pura" —refiriéndonos a sin coito—, otro día desean sexo en la cocina con sólo el delantal puesto. Vale, había sido un ejemplo muy zafado de los pelos, pero… ¿No era Uzumaki Kushina —la siempre sincera y directa, eso sí— la que le gritaba que quería tener sexo con él? ¿Desde cuándo en cuándo habían cambiado el orden de los papeles y Namikaze se había convertido en un asexuado?

La verdad era asexuado por convicción, estaba en celibato porqué era un cobarde. Simple. Creía que su poca —nula— experiencia sobre el sexo haría que arruinase todo con una persona tan exigente, y malditamente honesta, como Kushina. Sentía pánico de que al bajarse los pantalones ella dijera algo como: ¿Eso es todo? De sólo pensarlo se le subían los colores a la cara. Y no, no tenía como comparar su pene —porque no había referencia conocida y no andaba preguntándoles el tamaño a sus amigos— y mucho menos había tenido alguna relación previa que le justificase sus dotes para la cama. Nada: cero. No sabía nada y ella tampoco, eran dos ineptos en la materia y sabía que él era quien iba a terminar perdiendo.

Siempre perdía contra ella. Su mirada anhelante, a punto de mandarlo con un golpe fuera de su casa, le hizo sincerarse. Iba hablar claro —como siempre lo hacían con ella, por más que le costase ya que Kushina sólo entendía si le contabas las cosas lentas y con dibujitos. No, no decía que era tonta. Simplemente despistada—. Iba a decir todo lo que tenía en mente aunque sonase procaz y fuera de lugar, después de todo él no era quien había gritado en aquel pasillo solitario que quería tener sexo.

— Eso no tiene sentido —empezó; haciendo que la chica retrocediera aumentando su molesta. ¿Cómo que lo que decía no tenía sentido? ¡Que se creía Namikaze! — La única chica a la que deseado en toda mi vida, que no es mucha, es a ti —suspiró y tomando con fuerza aire, mientras se decía mentalmente: _"Sin tacto como Uzumaki, sin tacto como Uzumaki"_, corrió con voz mediana— La verdad tengo sueños húmedos contigo la mayoría de las noches; cuando nos quedamos solos siempre pienso que debería lanzarme sobre ti y tomarte, pero me contengo y; una que otra vez he querido mirar en tus cajones para ver que talla de sostén eres. Claro, nada de esto lo digo por obvias razones… ¿No?

La boca de Kushina se abrió con sorpresa. Aunque Minato había hablado con una rapidez inhumana, le entendió el 90% de su discurso. Tembló: ¿Entonces… si él la deseaba tanto por qué no simplemente la tomaba por un brazo como un cavernícola y se la llevaba a rastras hasta su suave cama? ¿Por qué deseaba simplemente huir cuando lo que más deseaba ella era que él pusiese sus manos sobre su cuerpo? ¡Lo quería! Bueno, la verdad no lo había querido —o pensado— desde hacía unas semanas atrás, pero sí: Llevaban un año y Namikaze aún no intentaba ninguna guarrada. Se sentía extraña al pensar que él no sintiese libido alguno hacia su persona, aún peor que Minato jamás llegase a mirarla así. Esa preocupación había nacido desde el momento en que comprobó que de sus cinco amigas que tienen novio, las cinco ya habían intimado de esa forma —y con lujo de detalles—. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Estaba estacada en la relación, su cuerpo no producía sensualidad o Minato estaba por estar? Se sintió un poco más tranquila debido a la torcida —y forzada— sinceridad de su novio. Sonrió bajando la mirada sintiéndose satisfecha con tan solo eso, con saber que él deseaba tener a su lado para "procrear" —por muy animal y básico que sonase—. Y no, no se refería únicamente al sexo, si no a tener hijos; a formar una familia; a verla como una mujer disponible para unirse y pasar el resto de sus días a su lado —por muy duro que fuese—. Minato se quedó estático disfrutando de la inocente risa que se formó en sus labios. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y sonrieron como más pudieron, una carcajada salió de sus pechos. Concertó ella:

— Ha sido una locura pedirlo así.

— Me has sorprendido por completo —aunó él tratando de que la risa no desfigurara su voz. Los ojos relampaguearon al encontrarse y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nada había cambiado en ella. Seguía viéndose tan bien como cuando dijo querer unirse a él. Tan linda y apetitosa. Rechazó esa idea.

— Yo sólo quería hacerlo rápido —concibió ella—, quería saber que pensabas de mi y quería…

— No hay apuro —determinó. Kushina asintió no tan convencida. Claro, no había apuro pero… ¿Estaba bien simplemente dejar el tema como por sentado y hacer que nunca ella le había pedido algo semejante? ¿Cómo se sentiría unirse a la persona que amas? No entendía nada sobre aquellos temas pero le hubiese gustado experimentar. Bajó los ojos debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba tener que decir algo así a un Namikaze que parecía tranquilizado debido a no tener que intimar con ella. ¿Si se sentía sexualmente tan atraído hacia ella, por qué no se acercaba? ¿Por qué no la atacaba y la tiraba al suelo, o lo que fuese que se hiciera? —. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, que tú te sientas cómoda.

— Yo… —Kushina bajó la mirada preocupada, nunca dudaba de sí misma pero a decir verdad no era la persona más optimista, tenía cierto sentido de inferioridad que lo sacaba a golpes de su alma. Por ese tipo de cosas es que jamás pensó que él se llegaría a enamorar de ella, mucho menos ahora podía concebir la idea de Minato sobre ella besándola intensamente. Tal vez se debía a que él quería tomarse un tiempo para que ella madurara, para que dejase de ser la pilluela que se emocionaba con el vuelo de los pájaros o el sonido del río. Uzumaki sabía que lograba ser demasiado infantil, pero eso no la detenía a convertirse en una mujer sensual —era su meta, a decir verdad—. Quería que cuando él viese a sus ojos se encontrara con los fuertes y decididos que gritaban: _"Te voy a violar, Minato Namikaze",_ o lo que fuese que se dijera en esa instancia. Pero no, su novio la veía como una pilluelina que tenía que crecer un poco más para tener ese tipo de relaciones profundas —se sonrojó al pensarlo—. Era como aquel novio que espera que le crezcan los pechos para acostarse con su kouhai*, o peor aún, él realmente esperaba que sus neuronas comenzaran a funcionar normal para poder meter mano en sus pechos sin que ella se sintiera como una idiota e hiciera cualquier estupidez: como golpear en sus partes o salir corriendo semi-desnuda. Pero ella se sentía completamente autosuficiente: tenía pechos, tenía caderas, piernas largas y también podía excitarse —Claro, había sentido ese cosquilleo en su ingle pensando en tenerlo sobre ella desnudo, aunque también le había entrado una inmensa vergüenza que le hizo empotrar la cara contra el pupitre—. Ella había dejado de ser hacia muchísimo tiempo una niña, desde el momento en que fijó sus ojos en Namikaze—… ¿Te parezco muy infantil, no?

Eres infantil, quería decir Minato pero eso le valdría un castrado doloroso. Decidió callarse y suspirando con una sonrisa tranquila —madura; ya que en la relación él era como un viejo de ochenta años tratando de cuidar a su nietecito hiperactivo—. Expresó queriendo conseguir una excusa perfecta para salir corriendo de aquel lugar que se hacía cada vez más pesado y provocativo. Sí, empezaba a sentir esas terribles ganas de que su cuerpo se moviera aunque su mente gritaba lógica que no lo hiciera. Se sentía como un cobarde decepcionado, que hubiese preferido haberse propasado con ella que salir corriendo al acto, por eso quería escapar antes de que aquella cobardía cediera y tomara la iniciativa.

— No es eso —expresó algo alegre. Pasó sus manos por la cuerda de su bolso y le sonrió agradecido—. Simplemente no quiero asustar a Kushina, mucho menos cometer un tremendo error.

Aquellas palabras fueron totalmente sinceras, tanto que le dejaron sin aire. Pudo mantener la mirada de ella que estaba sorprendida, más su cara se tornó roja y la preocupación lo abordó. Podía escuchar al fondo una gota que caía insistente el lavabo, la brisa golpeando la puerta con suavidad y los arboles moviendo a la lejanía, arrullando sus hojas y ramas. Sintió el cuerpo tímido de Kushina moverse hacia él, atraída por su sinceridad y la calidez de sus palabras. Temblaron ante la cercanía, ella con los labios entreabiertos se tomó de su camisa con fuerza, aunque fue un gesto liviano. Se quedaron mirando por un rato, las pupilas brillantes de ella le sacaron una suave sonrisa, se empezó a sentir cómodo y atraído por el suave aroma que desprendía su fino cuello blanco.

— Kushina —barbulló sin fuerza cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella caía con pesadez sobre su pecho, sus manos abiertas sudaban y sus labios parecían querer articular una frase—… yo…

Debía escapar. Estaba en peligro si se quedaba así junto a ella: con sus manos entrelazándose en su camisa blanca del instituto y sus labios acercándose a su roja boca. Empezó a sentir la sensación de vacío en el estomago debido al miedo y el peligro. Estaban solos. No había más nadie que ellos —unos adolescentes— encerrados en una casa; muy cerca unos del otro, con los ojos virulentos y los cuerpos deseosos de más caricias. Sabía cuando débil era al poder pasar sus manos por la extensión de su rostro, cuando ella le permitía depositar un amoroso beso en su mejilla o labios. Retrocedió mientras tomaba sus muñecas para que lo dejase ir. Uzumaki previó su movimiento y soltándose de su agarre, lo atrajo hacia si con acostumbrada molestia:

— ¡No vas a escapar! —determinó demandante haciendo que no sólo Namikaze se sonrojara furiosamente, sino que también intentara salir de aquel aprieto, lo más pronto posible. Él era torpe para ese tipo de cosas, así que sin darse cuenta ella le había jaloneado hasta el salón y lo había empotrado contra un gran mueble que hacía de biblioteca. Sus labios se unieron con torpeza. Minato tuvo que echar para atrás su rostro debido al impacto de la cara de ella contra la de él —tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados—. El beso no era para nada romántico, un contacto estático —nervioso— contra los labios de él que querían abrirse para quejarse, pero aquel simple acto de romper la distancia entre los dos había hecho que sus cuerpos se estremecieran y no supieran que hacer —o al menos el rubio no sabía dónde poner las manos—. Cedió con lentitud, abriendo con determinación sus labios sobre los tiesos de ella y abrazó en un hambriento beso que le llenó toda la boca, fue la invitación. Kushina rodeó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, hundiendo su nariz y boca sobre su cara, haciéndolo temblar. Podía sentir sus senos, sus piernas tintineantes y los dedos deslizarse por entre los cabellos. Suspiraba y respiraba con frenesí sobre sus mejillas mientras los labios se abrían y cerraban encima uno de otros.

Minato empezó a sentir el efecto del roze especial. Las piernas no soportaban más mantenerse rígidas para que ella no se derritiera sobre él. Sentir el muslo de Kushina rozar contra su ingle le ganó. No le importaba si era rápido, si era torpe o si cometía un terrible error. Habría tiempo para remediarlo, pero no había tiempo para quitarse aquellas ganas locas de hacerla suya. Sí, sonaba demasiado demandante, pero así lo sentía. Quería que el cuerpo de Uzumaki le perteneciera únicamente a él —con sus espasmos repentinos y su ternura infantil—. La llevó contra el sofá en un movimiento inconsciente de sus manos a su trasero, que hizo que la chica abriera los ojos de sopetón —impresionada por tan rápida invasión—. Sus rodillas cedieron ante el macizo sofá y su cuerpo se posó contra el respaldar haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran y permitieran acceso a las caderas de su novio, aquella sola posición hacía la situación totalmente distinta. Jamás había estado tan cerca sus centros unos de otros, mucho menos sus cuerpos tan ensimismados.

Los labios de Namikaze tomaban con fuerza los de Kushina, de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar un suave oxigeno que pasaba como gloria por sus gargantas. Él no la dejaba descansar demasiado. No había pensamiento, simplemente era su boca chocando contra la de ella con incesante devoción. No deseaba dejar de hacer aquella actividad tan placentera. Sus manos ascendían por su espalda, que suponía era tersa, hasta llegar a la base del cuello. Allí aprisiono con la mano abierta su nuca haciéndola alzar la cara y tomándola de improviso. Aquella simple caricia con la lengua en la punta de sus labios, la hizo alejarse arrebolada. Nunca había sentido la lengua de Minato sobre sus labios, mucho menos de una forma tan descarada y con tantas intenciones —él lo había hecho a propósito, para hacerla sentir de que estaban llegando a ese punto—. Se miraron por un buen rato, calmando sus respiraciones, mientras se encontraban con sus ropas arrugadas, sus cabellos desordenados y las piernas de ella visiblemente abiertas para él. Ya no quería retroceder, ahora sentía miedo de que más nunca ella le consintiera tan embriagante situación. Quería tenerla mil veces así, soñaba con que ella se dejase hacer eso.

Que le dejase besarla hasta el cansancio, pasar sus manos por su cuerpo semidesnudo y hundirse en su ser como si no hubiese mañana. Todos aquellos sueños que había tenido desde que eran novios —y antes de eso, cuando le gustaba— se habían quedado cortos con la terrible sensación que le calaba los huesos, haciendo tiritar de placer. Verla con los brazos apoyados en el sofá, las piernas abiertas —en sombra— y sus senos subir y bajar se había convertido en la imagen más erótica y seductora que alguna vez pudo haber visto.

¡Qué porno! ¡Qué hentai! Su único delirio era Kushina Namikaze con la falda levantada y los ojos posados en él, esperando a que dijese algo:

— Yo… —vaciló con la voz ronca, intentando contenerse de lanzarse sobre ella—. Yo también lo deseo, de verdad… —hizo un momento de silencio en donde ella esperó temblorosas sus palabras. Minato ya no la miraba al rostro tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo—, si tú me dejaras…

— Yo quiero estar con Minato —sentenció.

— ¿No es pronto? —la miró con miedo en los ojos, temblorosos. Veía como las piernas de ella también temblaban y su rostro estaba dudoso.

— No —terminó susurrando con calma—. Ya llevamos bastante tiempo… ¿No?

— Sí. —Se calmó un poco llevando su mano tras la nuca.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? —dudó con la voz hecha un desastre, casi no parecía una voz humana. Él subió los ojos de sopetón totalmente sonrojado —había tenido la esperanza de que no fuesen tan apresurados—, pero asintió con vehemente lentitud —Claro, que quería subir al cuarto y terminar con su dolor en la ingle, también quería ver su cuerpo—. Tragó gordo y llevó sus manos al bolsillo. Sintió el paso rápido de ella, tratando de huir, corrió con gracia hacia el pasillo y allí le esperó: — Entra a mi cuarto, yo me tardare unos minutos.

Su voz era una campanilla avergonzada. Los pasos subieron estrepitosos y torpes por la escalera, que llenó por completo la casa con su retumbado de madera. El silencio le ganó y tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá para no caerse, aquello era demasiado para procesar:

Estaban solos en su casa hablando sobre sexo y estaban a punto de subir a su habitación a tener la primera vez entre los dos. Palideció y quiso reírse con algo de ironía: Ahora que lo pensaba le daba un tremendo dolor en el estomago el sólo concebir que iba a estar a solas con ella en su cuarto. Sin embargo, también sentía que las piernas se le movían solas —por puro ímpetu y egoísmo— y comenzó a subir hacia la parte superior de la casa tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, como si el simple sonido espantaría aquella ilusión. Ya no quería despertar hasta que estuviesen juntos, aunque aquella misma idea le espantara.

El cuarto de Uzumaki era bastante colorido, le gustaba la mezcla de colores extraños como por ejemplo: el verde con el naranja, o el azul con el morado. Tenía una gran cantidad de peluches en la cama —los cuales no supo si sentarse a su lado o apartarlos—, así como unas cuantas fotografías de la escuela donde resaltaban siempre juntos. Suspiró un poco y no supo si desabrochar la corbata que anudaba —con fuerza— su cuello o simplemente sentarse en el suelo. Optó por lo último y aguardó a su llegada mirando a su alrededor para así no pensar que en unos minutos ella estaría allí en la soledad de aquella pequeñísima habitación. Poster viejos y ajados cerca del closet, una bufanda olvidada en la cómoda y una montaña de libros aguardando ser ojeados. Suspiró, más su cuerpo se tensó al oír que la puerta se abría con suma lentitud. Tragó gordo y viró poco a poco la mirada hacia la entrada, encontrándose con el rostro gacho de Kushina que entraba en silencio.

Su rostro estaba enrarecido, más determinado. Cuando los ojos de los dos se encontraron, enrojecieron sin remedio, mientras una Uzumaki alterada retrocedía tapándose. Estaba sólo en ropa íntima —un conjunto blanco deportivo—y toda su piel estaba expuesta a la luz clara de la tarde y los ojos de Minato que no podía procesar tan información. Vientre plano, grandes senos, cuello delgado, hombros huesudos, piernas largas y un pequeñísimo valle entre las piernas, pudoroso. Tragó con aún más fuerza, encontrándose que aquella acción no saciaba la sequedad de su garganta. Abrió la boca para tratar de halagarla, sólo consiguió un grito histérico de su parte:

— ¡Que haces vestido! —le reclamó tapando su cuerpo con sus delgadas manos. Acto que no so;io le dio ternura a Minato, sino que a su vez le hizo sentir inquieto, su cuerpo se contorsionaba haciendo más apetecible su delantera. No quería arruinar las cosas y ahuyentarla, así que se levantó como un resorte —torpe— y comenzó a desanudar la corbata mientras murmuraba —entre cosas inteligibles—.

— Lo siento, yo no sabía —se sumieron en un profundo silencio mientras él trataba de sacarse la camisa y ella observaba dicho acto tensada hasta los dedos. Tenía aún las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y el estomago tembloroso, pero al ver como poco a poco su novio desnudaba su torso, sin mirarla —sin ser un acto romántico— y con los brazos aguados, se percató de la terrible verdad. Estaba desnuda frente a él, y Minato pronto estaría desnudo frente a ella. Negó al borde de un ataque al corazón, mientras daba un paso rápido hacia él con la mano extendida— ¡No te quites la ropa! ¡Así, lo haremos así!

Minato se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de desabrochar los pantalones. Tenía la camisa abierta y las manos en la correa cuando divisó el rostro de ella completamente sonrojado. ¿Kushina tenía ese tipo de preferencias? ¿Con ropa? Bueno, a él no le importaba levantar la falda del instituto y hacerlo así, la verdad no le desagradaba para nada la idea. Pero el punto es que era la primera vez, y esas primeras veces tienen la vergüenza de los cuerpos desnudos mofletudos y el tembleque de inexperto. Se detuvo aún así dejándose convencer por ella, si deseaba estar en ropa pues el compartiría su fetiche. Mantuvo el cuerpo tenso, mirándola con cierta sonrisa en los labios —sentía cierta satisfacción al encontrarse en tal punto, que parecía sin retorno—. Ella viró el rostro sonrojado e intentó sentarse en la cama, pero sólo consiguió torpemente caer al suelo.

Eran un manojo de nervios, pero sobre todo Kushina —por muy loco que sonase— que no sabía dónde poner las manos, que decir o que hacer. Nada era natural y aunque habían muchas cosas que podía decir a lo bestia, no quería arruinar el momento con Minato. Quería que su primera vez —si fuese su primera vez, o al menos la primera vez entre ellos dos— fuese especial. Y eso ameritaba que se mordiese los labios y no dijera ninguna estupidez. Por eso quería que estuviese vestido, porque sabía que iba a estar tan atenta a su pecho desnudo o a sus piernas masculinas que se iba a perder del resto de la acción, más bien, sentía que se iba a volver una persona retraída incapaz de abrir la boca, y esa no era ella.

Él se mantuvo parado, más empezó a hacer el viso de sentarse, en ese mimos instante Kushina cambio de parecer. Tal vez esta situación era aquella que le proporcionaría el placer de ver a su novio en todo su esplendor —o al menos, como nadie lo veía— y ella lo estaba desaprovechando debido a un miedo infundado. Se sintió una tonta al verse totalmente expuesta y él semi-cubierto —como un alguien violado—. Abrió la boca y alzó los ojos mirando el cuerpo alto y fuerte de Minato que temblaba con tan sólo poner sus ojos sobre él, los dos se observaron sin comprenderle. Kushina estaba absorta por la proporción de sus hombros y el color de sus ojos— de un fuerte azul cielo— así como del tono de su piel. Sintió un escalofrió de placer al descubrir que, tal vez, ella fuese la primera en verlo así. Se sintió terriblemente ansiosa al ver que él no proyectaba ningún ansia por lanzarse sobre ella —cosa que no era cierta, él estaba tan ansioso que no podía mover ningún solo musculo—. No le importaba si era una aprendiz, o fuese su primera vez, ella quería hacerlo disfrutar y vestido con todo los abalorios del colegio parecía demasiado trabajoso. Se alzó en uno de esos arranques de impulsos y jaló el pantalón de él —sin eficacia— mientras chillaba alterada y enrarecida:

— ¡Quítate la ropa! ¿Por qué solo yo estoy desnuda? —demandó ante el cuerpo atónito de Minato que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Hacía minutos ella no había dado a entender que la ropa era necesaria? Pero ahora… ¡Ahora jalaba su pantalón y él ya estaba…!

Fue muy tarde para avisar, entre tanto jaloneó Kushina pudo liberar el botón y bajar el pantalón e interior de un sopetón. Hubiese querido que la cara de ella no estuviese tan próxima a su virilidad, porque creyó que rozó su piel contra la nariz de Uzumaki, haciéndola no sólo entornar los ojos como si se le fuesen a salir, si no también tambalearse hacia atrás. Era gigantesco, más bien, mucho más grande e imponente de lo que hubiese pensado. Se sintió apabullada ante tanta franqueza de las partes bajas de su novio —que parecían mucho más honestas que su cara llena de preocupaciones y objeciones—. Minato tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, todo sobre lo que había escuchado sobre sexo, desde las caricias hasta el coito y no sabía realmente por dónde empezar —aunque fuese algo obvio—, pero tenerla a ella hincada frente a él jalándole los pantalones hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato.

Después de todo era un adolescente en crecimiento y obviamente si su novia lo tocaba sin pudor en sus partes más sensibles iba a tener un muy notable cambio ante dicho estimulo. Sintió vergüenza al ver el rostro horrorizado de ella —pensando: ¿Eso cabrá en…? —, tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para que su amigo quedase al menos "algo" oculto. Su respiración estaba enloquecida y sentía que la camisa —la cual aún no había podido quitársela— se le empezaba a impregnar al cuerpo. Tenía la mirada entre las piernas níveas de ella que empezaban a enrojecerse por el esfuerzo de echarse hacia atrás. Tuvo el valor de subir la mirada y se encontró con los ojos vidriosos de ella, susurró:

— Lo siento.

Él no entendía sus disculpas, pero sentía que ella iba a escapar en ese instante y por eso pedía adelantado una excusa. Más el cuerpo de ella se fue incorporando, hasta que sus senos y su pelvis estuvieron a la misma altura, rectos. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Minato se vio obligado a quitarse la camisa debido al calor —la cual dobló con cuidado para no tener que estar pensando que tenía a Kushina a escasos centímetros —.

La piel se le puso de gallina cuando ella se removió haciendo que sus pechos se movieran junto a su cuerpo. Tragó gordo e intentó mirarla a la cara, pero tenía los ojos huidizos y no sabían que realmente hacer. Era el momento más incomodo de todo su vida entera, y Kushina lo pensaba igual; quería ponerse la ropa corriendo y salir de ese lugar para no volver más —no sabía cómo lo iba a mirar al rostro—, pero Minato se sintió más convencido en el momento en que ella suspiró y el sudor perlino se escapó de su cuello y se hundió entre sus senos, aquella simple casualidad desató su valentía.

No había marcha atrás, tal vez eran dos idiotas desnudos en una habitación miniatura, pero eran dos idiotas que estaban enamorados del otro y que confiaban en sus almas con ceguera. No debía temer de Kushina porqué realmente no había nada extraño en lo que ocurría, sólo novedoso: Era su primera vez y debían empezar a disfrutarla, aunque se sintiera incomodo sobrepasar el nivel confortable —y el espacio individual— para hacer cosas que llenaban la mente de un rojo oscuro. Era el momento y debía acercarse, murmuró:

— Yo… voy a empezar —la previno mientras deslizaba sus rodillas para acercarse hacia ella, el primer movimiento de Uzumaki —involuntario— fue alejarse, pero aquella gracia hizo que su rostro se viera más inocente y por ende con más fácil corrupción. Algo se rompió —desgarrándolo— en Minato. No había vuelto atrás, ya no le importaba más nada Ella tendría que implorar que se detuviese, sólo eso podría detenerlo.

Sus labios se estrellaron con cierta delicadeza en los de ella, pidiendo toda la atención. Sus piernas estaban separadas, así como sus pieles. Únicamente podía jactarse de aquella — inmensamente suave— piel al pasar sus dedos por los brazos que estaban sudados y chinitos. Otra abrazada hambrienta a su boca y empezó a sentir como el cuerpo de ella cedía contra la cama y sus piernas empezaban a abrirse. Sonrió contra la suavidad de su boca y se separó para admirarla. Kushina tenía los ojos vidriosos —pero no de lágrimas, sino de aguardar— y los labios rojos de los besos. Minato no profirió una palabra más y hundió su boca en la mejilla, parpados y quijada de ella provocándole escalofríos espasmódicos que convulsionaban su cuerpo.

Poco a poco las manos se fueron soltando. Uzumaki le tomó por la espalda con cierta duda —sin tocarlo realmente, simplemente acariciando sus omoplatos con la yema de los dedos—, mientras el joven se volvía cada vez más demandante. El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero hundía con fuerza los dedos entre las hebras rojas de su cabello y depositaba un tibio beso en la oreja que se sonrojaba con furia; podía si quiera hundir su cara en el hueco de su clavícula y ella se dejaba hacer. Por primera vez Minato entendió lo que significa ceder, y a su vez, lo que se sentía la intimidad; simplemente tener aquellos cuerpos tan cerca de sí mismos, rozándose con dulzura mientras el hambre de hundirse más se hacía inevitable había resulto todas sus dudas. No entendía como había soportado tanto tiempo con ella lejos de él, pero ahora que podía hacer y deshacer el cuerpo de Kushina creía que esa acción le bastaba para morir en paz. Era la primera vez que sentía que todos sus sentimientos se materializaban en una acción. Sí, siempre había querido tenerla tan cerca, y no, no sólo se trataba del libido —que en verdad lo estaba sofocando—, si no del simple hecho de poder morder la piel de su amante y que esta disfrutara de dicha acción.

¿Hacerse feliz? ¿Reciprocidad? No lo sabía, pero se sentía inmensamente pleno. Sus manos abiertas se deslizaron por el rostro de Kushina que temblaba de pavor —no sabía que acción iba a proceder a una caricia tan inocente, así que sólo atisbaba a cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca dejando pasar grandes bocanadas. Era la primera vez que se dejaba hacer y no intervenía en una acción tan participativa, quería sentir las manos de Minato satisfaciéndose—. Sintió un beso húmedo en el cuello y gimió, tuvo que morderse los labios porque la voz le salió temblorosa y extraña. Minato subió la mirada encontrándose la cara de Uzumaki contraída en una mezcla de vergüenza y disfrute, sonrió de lado y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. El cabello se le desparramaba sobre la piel blanca desnuda, haciéndose aún más rojo e intenso de lo que siempre había sido. Sus pestanas brillaban por la humedad de sus pupilas y sus labios se hacían cada vez más rellenos y apetitosos. La imagen de su novia contorsionada de placer le ganó, tuvo que susurrarlo a su cuello mientras hundía su boca, lengua y hasta dientes en la piel de Kushina —para probar todo su sabor y textura—:

— Eres hermosa —susurró vehemente—. Tu cabello, tu piel, tú…

Aquellas palabras produjeron no sólo un estremecimiento total en el cuerpo de la joven, sino también una vergüenza irremediable. Luchó para quitárselo de encima y salir corriendo de allí —desaparecer por siempre—, pero consiguió que las manos de Minato cayeran irremediablemente en su pecho para que siguiera postrada contra la cama. Fue un movimiento involuntario —como cuando empujas a alguien— aunque fue sorprendido por la suavidad del pecho de Kushina que era frondoso y suave bajo aquella tela de algodón blanco. Sus manos se quedaron estáticas en aquel valle gigante y no supo qué hacer o decir, simplemente se hundió —por instinto— en sus labios para que ella no se quejase o dijera algo. Más pronto que tarde Uzumaki se dejó convencer. No porqué desde un principio estuviese determinada a terminar con el suplicio de "ser virgen" y estar alejada de él —en cuanto a una relación física se trataba—; esta vez su convencimiento iba más allá del simple hecho de hacerlo y así concretar "lo que le faltaba". Ahora quería sentirse tocada. Mientras más Minato se hundía en el beso, más sus manos empezaban a moverse por encima de su sostén deportivo. Aquellas ganas iban creciendo desde la punta de su espalda hasta su ingle —como un cosquilleo del demonio—y la hacían cada vez cede a su hambrienta caricia y a los espasmos de su boca. Pronto tenía las manos enredadas en su cabello y las piernas —tímidas— se empezaban abrir mientras él se internaba con calma —sin prisa— hacía su centro.

Se detuvieron para liberar sus pechos. Con mucho bochorno Minato trató de quitar el sostén, pero salió vencido, aquel artefacto llamado "broche" estaba ideado por el demonio. ¡Maldito broche y maldito el que lo había inventado! Intentaba varias veces tratar de separar los extremos mientras empotraba su pecho contra el de ella, tratando así de tener mejor acceso a su espalda pero era imposible. Aquella acción desesperada, llena de bufidos y resoplidos, le hizo reírse por lo bajo a Kushina que tuvo la suficiente confianza para mirarle a los ojos. Estaban desnudos, sudorosos y sonrojados pero pudieron dejar aún lado que la situación se estaba volviendo más incomoda y reír avergonzados. Minato, con la misma sonrisa, bajó la mano hacía los bordes del sostén y lo levantó sobre sus brazos. Aquella acción hizo que sus senos quedaran expuestos. Eran tan grandes como se los imagino, y se veían tan suaves como aparentaban ser bajo la ropa.

Él tuvo que alejarse para poder contener el suspiro que estaba atravesado en todo su pecho. Kushina le golpeó con la palma de la mano directo a su frente haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Ella parecía algo molesta, y por sobre todo, nerviosa debido a observación descarada. Las pupilas azules de Namikaze estaban más oscuras que nunca —jamás hubiese imaginado Kushina que pudiese aquel cielo enrarecerse—. Kushina huyó de su observación directa sin vergüenza. Minato había perdido todo el pudor en un movimiento y en ese instante sólo tenía pensamiento para el siguiente, para saciar la sensación de su compañera y la de él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más rojas y murmuró con el tono fuerte:

— No me mires así.

¿Cómo se suponía que la mirase? Se preguntaba Minato una y otra vez mientras los labios de su novia se enrojecían de la espera. Dejó escapar el suspiro y cayó en todo el rostro de la peliroja produciéndole un intenso escalofrió. Los labios de él viajaron por su mejilla cálida. Kushina suspiró sobre su oído. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos.

— Eres hermosa —le susurró de nuevo sin poder creer la suavidad y el olor de su cabello. Sus manos se internaron desde la raíz masajeando su cuello en el proceso. Uzumaki se estremeció. Sus senos se frotaron contra el pecho de él entre el frío y la suavidad de la cama tras de ellos. Los labios húmedos depositaron un suave beso en los oídos, en la quijada, en el cuello y las clavículas. Sus dedos se deslizaron desde el cabello hasta la espalda. Sus brazos birlaron los hombros de ella, escurriéndose por las axilas. Allí tocó el primer retazo de piel esponjosa, bufó para sus adentros ronco. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más cerca del de Kushina. Sentía las piernas de ella moverse bajo las de él. Trataba de que su miembro no rosara el vientre plano de su novia pero era imposible detener aquella terrible caricia. Respiraciones calientes se fueron pegadas a cada parte de la piel como sudor. Le tembló toda la palma hasta que pudo abrazar con fuerza el seno derecho.

Kushina tembló toda, incluso se lanzó para atrás pegando aún más el cuerpo contra la cama. Minato tomó aquel movimiento para subirla sobre la suavidad de su cama. La depositó con cuidado y le siguió montándose sobre ella. Uzumaki no lo dejaba tener por completo el liderazgo, a los poco segundos se había incorporado y tenía uno de sus manos en el rostro de él que empezaba a descender hacía sus pechos.

— ¡No! —murmuró incapaz de detener los labios de su novio posándose sobre su aurolas. Fue un beso abrasador, abierto. Titiritó sobre sus brazos y eso produjo una sonrisa sobre la piel de la chica. Minato se sentía por primera vez victorioso sobre Kushina. Por primera vez la podía someter y hacer que hiciera lo que él deseaba. La miró por un momento sonrojada y con los labios abiertos antes de pasar la lengua sobre el pezón erecto. La otra mano masajeaba con creciente fuerza el seno izquierdo que estaba tan sensible como el primero.

Kushina movía las piernas con insistencia acariciando sin querer los muslos de Namikaze. Sus labios se cerraban y abrían sin saber qué hacer, sentía en algún momento debía morderlos o si no comenzaría a gritar como una demente. Podía sentir la mano de Minato bajar por sus caderas y acariciar con un dedo su abdomen y muslos sin llegar a tocar sus partes bajas que estaban cubiertas aún por las bragas blancas de telilla transparente. Su novio trepaba sobre ella subiendo y bajando; besándole y no dejando que se escapara ninguno de sus gemidos, luego bajaba para lamer con detalle su vientre. Mordió con aún más fuerza los labios cuando empezó a sentir los dedos del rubio enrollarse sobre sus pantys, bajaron con torpeza.

La brisa la hizo sentirse aún más expuesta, cerró las piernas en un acto reflejo sin conseguir protección alguna. Su piel suave llamaba a Minato con vehemencia, quería simplemente pasar la mano por entre los muslos y violar aquel valle que no había dejado verle. Una parte de sí quería dejarse llevar como un salvaje y saciar todos sus deseos en ese mismo instante, pero cuando veía directo a los ojos húmedos de Kushina sólo podía describir una caricia prudente en sus muslos invitándole a abrir con cariño. Quería verla, quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo y no quería apurarla. Deseaba que Kushina al menos sintiera un cuarto de su placer; que al menos se llegase a imaginar cuanto la amaba.

Las manos de él trataron de abrir en un momento de desesperación las rodillas de Kushina. Ella avergonzada se levantó de inmediato, sin importarle la desnudez completa de su cuerpo y viró en la cara dispuesta a abandonar la habitación a todo trote. Minato entendió sus facciones de pánico y tuvo que tomarle de las caderas —suaves y esponjadas— para que no se le escurriera.

— No puedo. ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! —exclamó al punto del llanto. Las manos de Minato se fueron deslizando por su cuerpo dulce hasta dejarla caer en la cama. Uzumaki volvió el rostro ante el silencio de su novio, más sólo consiguió una sonrisa comprensiva algo tensa.

— Si no estás lista no hay prisa.

Su voz sonó vibrante y ronca como nunca antes la había escuchado Kushina. El cuerpo de ella se arrodilló a su lado hundiéndose en el acolchado de la cama. Se observaron un momento donde las manos de Minato arreglaron el largo cabello rojizo de ella tras sus orejas, sonrió. Podía esperar cuanto fuese, aún cuando de ahora en adelante fuese más difícil la espera, lo haría. La sintió temblar cuando rozó su mejilla con los nudillos. Él también tembló. Una parte de Uzumaki deseaba salir corriendo de aquella habitación como una cobarde, otra mientras tanto deseaba estar más cerca de Minato; quería poder conocerlo por completo. Quería poder mirarlo a los ojos y hundirse en la caricia. Quería tocarlo más, pero le daba miedo ser tocada y no ser suficiente. Sabía que lo había decepcionado; que después de convencerle y abrirse para él ahora lo estaba dejando mal. Muy en el fondo en la sonrisa comprensiva de su novio había cierta decepción. ¿Amar era eso, no? Era doloroso y era sacrificado.

Su respiración fue moviendo sus senos. Namikaze movió las manos para taparla con la frazada que aguardaba a un lado de la cama, pero dicho movimiento fue detenido por los dedos femeninos. Se miraron un rato más en silencio donde la única invitación fue cuando se acostó su cuerpo en la cama siendo arropado por las manos guiadas. No hubo si quiera más palabras, los muslos se abrieron con facilidad y las miradas fueron afirmando cada uno de los pasos. El silencio relleno de suspiros y gemidos; unos dedos que pasan húmedos por el vientre y una pierna que tiembla y abraza las caderas.

Duraron unos minutos de suplicio —que casi derivan en la huida de Namikaze— para colocar el condon. Fueron, tal vez, los minutos más largos de toda su existencia. Las manos le temblaban al igual que el resto del cuerpo. El sólo hecho de ver su cuerpo desnudo frente la suave piel femenina de Kushina le hacía poner nervioso. Inspiró con calma cuando al fin aquella maldita cosa estuvo bien colocada. Se miraron por un minuto rellenos de vergüenza. Era un momento incomodo, sin embargo, Uzumaki sacó valentía en su pecho. Le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes. Fue una sonrisa sincera; una íntima. Nadie iba a volver a ver esa sonrisa más que él. Ese pensamiento le dio el valor de hacerlo.

Dolía. Kushina debía cerrar y los ojos y sentir el cuerpo pesado de Minato aprisionarle contra la cama; sus manos acariciaban sus hombros y rostro para calmarle. Sus ojos azules oscuros la miraban desde la altura con amor; incluso sus labios se acercaron y cerraron sobre los suyos para alejarle el dolor. La entrada no sólo la hizo encogerse, si no también amarrarse a Namikaze como si se fuese a caer de la cama. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: dolía tanto y se avergonzaba de encontrar de dicha manera que quería que ya todo terminara; pero también podía desde allí oler el aroma a shampoo que desprendía el cabello rubio; también sentía la humedad de la espalda desnuda de Minato y sus labios aprisionarse contra su cuello. Tenía tanta vergüenza que sentía todo su cuerpo empezaba a bullir; las piernas la temblaban abiertas sobre las caderas tiesas de él. Lloró y gimoteó en contra de su pecho. Podía sentir los dedos amables de su novio pasar por sus mejillas limpiando los rastros de su dolor. Le sonreía, la consolaba. Esperó. Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que el dolor fue mermando.

— Te amo —le susurró Minato pegado a su boca. Los ojos grises de ella se abrieron de par en par sin dejar de sentir el movimiento de las caderas de él sobre las suyas. Era un movimiento suave, incluso demasiado considerado para la necesidad del rubio. Había reprimido el llanto de sus ojos aquellas simples dos palabras; incluso sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas se desvanecía y dejaba mayor libertad para el costoso —y doloroso— movimiento de su novio. Tembló y su centro se apretó sobre el miembro. Creyó haberlo escuchado gruñir. Creyó que una parte de su corazón se derritió consigo misma. Lloraba como una idiota y se abrazaba a su cuerpo sin querer dejarle ir.

— Y yo a ti —farfulló sin fuerzas con la voz entrecortada entre el llanto y los gemidos.

Se sentía extraño; distinto y sobre todo incomodo. Pero cada uno de los movimientos que enterraban a Minato más dentro de ella, la hacían sentir cada vez más cercana a él. El simple hecho de pensar que estaba conectado a ese punto le hizo arquear la espalda. El dolor aún seguía allí y se reanudaba cada vez que Namikaze se enterraba con mayor violencia—sin poder contenerse—, sin embargo, había algo atrás de aquel vaivén que empezaba a sentirse bien. Los ojos cerrados, la nariz dilatada y la boca tensada le daban una descripción del placer que contenía Minato en sus mejillas. Se estaba conteniendo, no la quería herir y sin embargo habían tantos movimientos que la hacían sentir incomoda. Tantos movimientos que él parecía disfrutar.

Trató de relajarse, trató de fijar su atención en las facciones repletas de goze. Quería sentir su espalda, sus manos recorriéndola, sus labios enterrándose en su cuello para conseguir soporte. Se fue destensando; los muslos se suavizaron hasta doler y el rostro se le hundió en los labios de él. Gemía. Lo sentía temblar sobre ella y también gruñir en su oído. La primera vez dolía, como le habían dicho, era extraña como le habían dicho, pero nadie le había contado cómo se sentía tener a la persona que amabas tan cerca.

Se sentía como el cielo. Se sentía como un orgasmo —como fuese que se sintiese uno—. No sólo era el placer que empezaba a recubrirle todo el abdomen; era también su aroma que le embriagaba y sus manos abrazándola con pertenencia. Aquel pensamiento la hizo tensarse y arquearse hasta que consiguió despejar sus labios en un grito de liberación. Minato no pudo contenerse más. Se mantuvieron tendidos uno encima del otro, con los cuerpos adoloridos y los pensamientos en blanco. Las manos de él se paseaban descaradas por la suavidad de su espalda; con amor depositaba besos en la sien sin poder decir algo más.

Había sido extraño, pero placentero. Había sido tal vez incomodo pero el sólo hecho de poder ver a Kushina en todo su esplendor valía la pena, valía la pena también sentirla. Minato se arrepentía de no haber estado así antes. Quería seguir tocándola y disfrutando de su cuerpo que le abrazaba por completo. Para Uzumaki era parecido, él sólo hecho de sentir en ese momento el cuerpo de Minato caer derrotado a su lado sin soltar los dedos de su mano la hacía sentir completa; no importaba cuan vergonzoso se viese abrir las piernas de ese modo.

Namikaze se movió a su lado tratando de ser delicado, para así no aplastarle y darle un momento para respirar. Debía respirar mucho. Se quedaron mirando el techo por unos segundos. No sabían que decir o hacer. Nadie nunca les había explicado que se suponía que se hacía luego del acto. ¿Se desaparecía? ¿Se quedaban mudos? ¿Se miraban? ¡No, no se querían mirar! Era demasiado vergonzoso. Los gritos, los gemidos, los gruñidos; incluso los espasmos. Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido invasivo e intimo. Era placenteramente vergonzoso. Para Kushina todavía dolía, más el sólo sentir el contacto del hombro de Minato sobre el suyo producía una amable sensación en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía protegida.

— Lindo techo —soltó Minato sin saber que hacer o decir. El techo blanco con algunas pegatinas parecía un buen tema. Había querido mover su brazo para abrazarle, para tocarle el rostro, pero su tiesura lo detuvo. Sintió el cuerpo de ella removerse.

— Sí —Kushina mordió sus labios tratando de buscar otras palabras—. Lindo día… ¿No?

— Sí. Hace algo de calor —puntualizó asintiendo incomodo.

— Sí, también lo siento —susurró volteando un poco el rostro para verle el perfil. Minato tenía los labios distendidos, un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y el cuerpo calmado. Su pecho desnudo brillaba por la luz que entraba. Todo parecía tranquilo, calmado. Atardecía.

— Yo… —la miró por un momento. Se encontró con sus ojos grises. No había de que preocuparse era sólo Kushina. Su Uzumaki. No había porque esperar hacer algo extraordinario; con ella todo era posible. Sonrió animado— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos luego de esto?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Ella también estaba pensando lo mismo. Carcajeó volteándose hacía él. Se sumieron en risas divertidas hasta que sus manos estuvieron unidas muy cerca del pecho masculino. Se miraron por un minuto. No había cambiado nada en ellos. No, ahora se sentía más cercanos; pero de resto seguían siendo los mismos. Se había sentido bien ser uno solo. Incomodo, pero bien. Le gustaba poder ver su rostro acostado junto al de ella.

— Estaba preguntando lo mismo —susurró ella acercándose. Se encogió de hombros—. Mikoto no me dijo nada sobre esto.

— Está bien —Minato rió muy cerca de su rostro— ¿Improvisamos?

Kushina carcajeó y se internó en un suave beso. Se sentía bien ser deseada y estar reflejada en los ojos de la persona que amabas. Se sonrojó por aquel ridículo pensamiento, así se sentía.

— Fue bochornoso… ¿No? —terminó por decir ella luego de que él la abrazara contra su pecho. De nuevo una risotada y sintió que su cuerpo era abrazado con más fuerza. La piel de Namikaze ardía.

— Sí, mucho.

— No hice nada extraño… ¿Verdad? —tembló. Los dedos de él recorrieron su largo cabello. Sintió su rostro negar sobre su cráneo.

— No, te veías —se quedó un momento en silencio. No encontraba palabra para describir a la Kushina que acababa de conocer. ¿Cómo podía decirle? Se sonrojó pero al final tuvo que decirlo aunque fuese en un susurro—… apetitosa.

Uzumaki se separó violentamente del cuerpo de él para verle al rostro. Fue un acto reflejo, aquellas palabras habían movido todas sus fibras. Se miraron apenados por un minuto. Sintió que su centro empezaba a arder de nuevo. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Inspiró sin conseguir el aire suficiente para decir algo. Namikaze entendió el deseo clausurado en sus ojos. Se fue acercando poco a poco teniendo la aprobación completa de Kushina que esperaba sentir sus labios y su cuerpo de nuevo.

Una alarma.

Una maldita alarma llenaba todo el cuarto.

Se detuvieron atontados mientras miraban a cualquier lado. Kushina se dio cuenta cuando miró el reloj de pared marcar las cinco y media de la tarde. Saltó. _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ , pensaba mientras se separaba del firme cuerpo para conseguir su ropa. Estaba en una esquina doblada. Temblaba todo su cuerpo de terror. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Namikaze seguía acostado, desnudo y esperando a que ella se excusase por su comportamiento. Le gritó:

— ¡Mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento! —el chillido histérico le transfirió el pánico a Minato que sólo atisbo a saltar de la cama al suelo para conseguir sus calzoncillos.

Lo único que atajó a pensar el chico mientras se subía los pantalones y veía como su novia se encajaba el sostén fue: _"Ya veo porque Fugaku no habla sobre qué hacer después del sexo; seguramente también tiene que salir corriendo"._ Tragó. El sexo era placentero pero también peligroso.

Y… sintió que su corazón se detenía.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con el condon?

— ¡Oi, Kushina! —susurró el joven temblando del miedo. La joven igual de nerviosa se volvió a verle. Parecía decidido. Lo había oído una vez de Fugaku y tenía tanta razón—. La próxima vez será un _love hotel*_. ¿Vale?

* * *

**Fe de rata**

**Kouhai:** Compañero de un año menor; término usado en Japón al igual que Sempai.

**Love Hotel:** Los hoteles para el amor~ con eso digo todo; son muy populares en Niponlandia.

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic. Es mi primer fic MinaKushi; así que espero que este a la altura de sus fans. Lo escribí para **XxKushinaxX** que es una gran fan de esta pareja y lee algunos de mis fics NaruHinas y me preguntó si alguna vez se me ocurrió escribir sobre ellos y aquí estoy. Me gusta bastante esta pareja pero no sabía que temas abordar. De repente me salieron miles de ideas; las iré montando poco a poco.

_**Un beso**_, Hinaluna.

**Por cierto déjenme comentarios sobre criticas, mejoras o simplemente sus deseos u observaciones. Los comentarios de los lectores SON MUY IMPORTANTES para nosotros. Así que espero ver muchos rewiens.**


End file.
